Glow
by Sasukelove17
Summary: Kibum was the last one up on the bus after the concert ended... KiHae... Super Junior Fic...


**A/N:** Kibum's Birthday Fic! August 21st Kibum turned 23!

**Glow**

3 AM

_Why couldn't we have just gotten a hotel? This would be so much easier if I wasn't right here._

Kibum looked up from his laptop and glanced around the bus at his sleeping friends. He was looking around for one of them in particular, the one he couldn't find. He sighed before turning back to his computer, saving the paper he was trying to write.

He quietly closed his laptop, trying not to wake anyone. The bus was now empty of almost all light. He carefully moved to the seat on the inside, placing his laptop gently in the other seat.

He looked around again, hoping to find _him_ somewhere to help him go to sleep. He loved seeing _him_ while he slept. Everyone was always so unguarded when hey were asleep. Especially on nights like this. They had all just come from a concert and had managed to leave. When everyone was tired, and careless, he could see their real feelings that aren't usually seen. That's why he loved being up this late. He saw how peaceful all of them were when they slept, some on top of each other, other just hiding under a closely shared blanket.

Kibum looked across the aisle at Kangin. He was leaning against the window with Leeteuk protectively in his arms. He smiled and continued to look for _him_. There was so little light, he could barely see anyone else, only dark patches on the seats.

He moved his bags out of the way and began to look for an empty seat that he could lay across. He quietly stood up and inched into the aisle. He took a step, but something was hidden in the darkness of the bus.

Kibum's toe caught the edge of something lying on the floor and suddenly found himself falling straight forward.

He gasped loudly as he felt himself fall all the ay to the ground, unable to catch himself. The was a groan, but he stopped. That wasn't his groan. What he thought would be just the floor was in fact a person sleeping in the aisle.

Kibum opened his eyes to see _his_ face lightly silhouetted by the faint blue glow coming from the floor. Kibum smiled sweetly at _him_, now awake and smiling. All of his features gently accented by the light glow, making him all the more beautiful and breathtaking.

"Hae…" Kibum whispered, only a few inched away from Donghae's face. "I hoped I would fin you…"

Donghae slowly pushed a stray piece of hair behind the younger's ear and smiled up at him. "Finally coming to bed?"

"Bed?" Kibum whispered back. "I wouldn't really call this a bed, Hae. I was gonna just look for you in a seat. Why are you on the floor?"

"It's the only place I can see. I knew I would find you, you like lighter places like here," He giggled. "I can actually see you."

"Yeah, even with only a little bit of light I can still see your face."

Donghae let out a small laugh before reaching up and cupping Kibum's face in one hand. He pulled Kibum's head toward him and kissed him gently, Kibum's body slowly collapsing on top of him.

Kibum continued kissing him, feeling the smooth curve if his jaw and sensitive skin on his neck. He kissed down Donghae's neck until his shirt blocked his chest. Donghae ran his fingers through Kibum's dark hair, holding him closer and gently resting his head on his chest. Donghae gently wrapped his arms around Kibum's waist and held him lovingly.

"Hae…" Kibum whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too, Kibum." He replied while place a kiss on the top of Kibum's head.

Together they fell asleep in the with only the gentle, blue glow showing them on the floor, Kibum still on top of Donghae.

About an hour later, they were rudely awakened by a scream and a heavy weight on top of both of them.

"Teukie!" Kangin gasped, eyes full of concern.

Leeteuk had fallen on top of Donghae and Kibum. He got up and blinked down at them. It was obvious that the bus had stopped, and by the looks of everyone, the lights had just come back on. Donghae and Kibum sat up, blinking hard at the sudden light.

"Aish! Why are you two lying on the floor?" Leeteuk yelled at them while rubbing his twisted ankle.

"Ask him. I tripped on him." Kibum said, pointing a Donghae who just smiled sheepishly.

Leeteuk glared at the tow as they quickly stood up and grabbed their bags before rushing off the bus.

"That still doesn't explain why they were on the floor!"

**A/N**: This story originally came from the Super Junior 100 fic challenge. I ended up writing this while I was on a trip with my band on one of the nice buses, with the TV's and everything. There was this weird blue glow from under the chairs, so you wouldn't trip when you walked down the aisles. And then my band director had said the one time his students decided to sleep in the aisle of the buses because it was more comfortable. So that is how this story was created! Hope you liked it!


End file.
